


Monika Plays Apex Legends

by MinorSmile09



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Touhou Project
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/pseuds/MinorSmile09





	Monika Plays Apex Legends

 

 

 

 

It was an average day in Buttfuck, Alabama. Monika had just got done worshipping the Warhammer Gods, and kicked back to play a relaxing game of Fortnite.

 

“Wow, this Fortnite game sure is fun!” Monika said almost crazily, lying to herself out loud because she actually hated the game more than she loved Player.

 

She spawned in the game, only to get immediately fucked up with a rocket launcher. Monika then sat there with a sad smile on her face, as she knew that she would get quickscoped by Fortnite’s nine year old fans every single time.

 

Monika then began to get extremely pissed off. She let out an almighty screech not dissimilar to the monkey-like ragings of DarkSydePhil, and hurled her controller straight through the fucking ceiling. She jumped on her desk and began to totally chimp out, acting like your average middle-aged mother when seeing a movie that has more than three curse words.

 

All of a sudden, Yuri came in with a controller.

 

“Hey Monika, you wanna play Apex Legends?” Yuri asked.

 

Monika jumped on the walls and let out a terrified shriek, as she feared the thought of another shitty free-to-play game.

 

Yuri threw a controller at Monika’s head, knocking her off the wall. Using the cord, Yuri tied Monika to a chair and placed another controller in her hand.

 

Monika let out another screech, but was surprised at what she saw on the screen. It looked fun. It was almost hypnotizing.

 

“Join us, Monika. Join the realm of the free-to-play shitlord warlords.” Yuri said angelically. If that’s a word.

 

Monika squirted out sopping wet tears of joy from both her eyes and her vagina. She gladly accepted Yuri’s offer.

 

Monika activated her Hyperautism Gague™ and chose her character, only to get immediately quickscoped by Yuri.

 

“CHECK MY L33T SKILLZ SLUT” Yuri yelled like the chicken nuggie loving asshole she was.

 

Monika had finally had enough bullshit for one bad fanfiction. She grabbed her Saints Row-style tentacle dildo and teleported inside the game herself. Yuri was confused at first but her eyes grew wide as she saw what Monika had intended.

 

Monika proceeded to rape every single player in that match with her uber-tentacle dildo dongus. She grabbed a nearby Wraith and began riding her like a cowboy, minus the annoyingly large hat.

 

“I BET YOU LIKE FORTNITE, HUH?! TAKE THIS! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND--”

 

Wraith cried and gritted her teeth as Monika spanked her with a wooden paddle, hitting harder each time.

 

Monika’s eyes crossed, as she began to go mad with lesbian shitlord power. Yuri would have been horrified, but she was too busy masturbating with MC’s pen to care. Not to mention she had a spanking fetish, so yep. That’s a thing apparently.

 

Monika had won the match. She wore a crown, sitting on a throne of guns as she held a naked Wraith on a doggy leash. She would now be called “Queen Monika”, or else they would be punished sexually. Monika would no longer be pushed around by Fortnite bitches. She was a queen in her realm, a queen who would rule over the gaming industry with an iron fist. Not like EA though, they did a shit job.

 

Meanwhile, Yuri would masturbate all night with MC’s pen.

 

Barack Obama looked at the screen of the newest Apex Legends build, eager to try out the newest free-to-play game now that he and Michelle were retired. He then saw Monika doing the grind with a buck-naked Wraith and Lifeline.

 

Obama smiled.

 

“This IS it, chief.”

 

Obama went on to become the first international president of Weebdom, but would later be arrested for sexually harassing Reimu Hakurei. He would be broken out of jail by a team of pro-loli radicals led by Joe Rogan, in order to form the next major political party.

 

Monika smiled, as she had at last legalized lolis.

 

 

The End


End file.
